The Servant
by SlowSister1
Summary: Draco must pretend to befriend Harry to bring him to Voldemort but what happens when he falls in love? Will he turn his back on his feelings or on his master? HD slash.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except this stupid little plot. Everything else is JK's and if you ever think it is mine than you are just really stupid.  
  
SUMMARY: Draco must pretend to befriend Harry to bring him to Voldemort but what happens when he falls in love? Will he turn his back on his feelings or his master?  
  
WARNING: This is a slash, meaning boy/boy relationships. If you don't like it don't read it. If you read this anyway and flame me then you are again stupid.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fic and my first slash. This is just the prologue. The slash won't come until much later on.  
  
Draco Malfoy kneeled before the Dark Lord, his head bowed in silent submission. A few weeks after the end of school his father had brought him before Lord Voldemort and his inner circle of Death Eaters for intonation into Voldemort's followers. Even now the Dark Mark still throbbed on his arm from being summoned by his Lord.  
  
Since the day he had received the Dark Mark Draco had seen and done many horrible things. Already he had watched his father and several other Death Eaters torture innocent muggles, some no younger than him. But when his father had turned to Draco with that malicious spark in his eyes Draco had not hesitated to raise his wand and say the simple word that filled the air with screams.  
  
He had not hesitated because he had liked it. The feeling of complete power and dominance over another person. He had smiled when he felt the darkness reach out and coil itself around him, had relished in the sound of the muggle woman screaming in pain, had drunk in the sight of her twitching and withering on the floor. He must have proven himself because now he kneeled before his master ready to hear his first mission.  
  
"Rise, young Malfoy." The could voice sliced through the air shooting a chill of pleasure down Draco spine. Draco repressed a smile as he rose to stand before his master.  
  
Voldemort sat in a high back black leather chair. Red eyes filled with knowledge and hunger stared at Draco from pale skin as thin white slips twisted into a smile of pleasure.  
  
"Are you ready to serve your master Draco?" Voldemort asked silkily. Draco bowed his head out of respect.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"How far would you go to obey my wishes young Malfoy?"  
  
Here was the question Draco was having trouble with. His natural Slytherin and Malfoy instincts told him that he shouldn't sacrifice himself for anyone. His own skin was far to import. But he knew the answer his master wanted and it wouldn't due to anger him. He made himself answer without hesitation.  
  
"I would die."  
  
"Very good." The Dark Lord said sounding pleased. "Very good indeed. Now for your mission. It should be quite easy for someone of your skill young Malfoy." He was silent for a moment before he asked "You are in the same year at Hogwarts as young Potter are you not Draco?"  
  
"Yes," Draco answered looking up for once before quickly lowering his eyes again.  
  
"What is your relationship with the boy?"  
  
"Potter as always been my enemy," Draco said quietly before hastily adding, "my lord."  
  
"That will have to change very soon young Malfoy," said Voldemort calmly. I want you to get close Potter. I want you to befriend him, earn his trust and when you have it I want you to bring him to me. His death had been long over due."  
  
Draco wanted to scream that would never befriend Potter, never wanted to get close to the boy everyone believed to be a saint, a savior. That Potter would never trust him anyway but he held his tongue. He wanted to please his master so he answered simply, "Yes, my lord."  
  
Anyway, if it could get Potter out of his hair, it was worth it.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? It's just the prologue but if you like it let me know so I can write some more. REVIEW PLEASE! -SlowSister 


	2. The Smile

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except this stupid little plot. Everything else is JK's and if you ever think it is mine than you are just really stupid.  
  
SUMMARY: Draco must pretend to befriend Harry to bring him to Voldemort but what happens when he falls in love? Will he turn his back on his feelings or his master?  
  
WARNING: This is a slash, meaning boy/boy relationships. If you don't like it don't read it. If you read this anyway and flame me then you are again stupid.  
  
A/N: This is the first chapter but it's really short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Chapter Two: The Smile  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned his head towards the source of the voice and stared blankly at Ginny Weasley. Her brown eyes were filled with worry as she surveyed her brother's best friend. He had been staring silently out the window since they got on the train. His face was blank, his usually bright green eyes as vacant as they had been all summer. His skin was paler and his face thinner as if he had been losing weight rapidly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked softly. Harry studied her for a moment before giving a forced a smile.  
  
"I'm fine," he said. Ginny looked at him skeptically, her brow furrowed. Harry let his smile widen a little. Ginny sighed heavily while nodding.  
  
"Alright." Harry gave her one last attempt at a smile before he turned to stare back out the window.  
  
The truth was, however, that he wasn't fine. He hadn't been fine since last year when had seen a veil flutter shut. A veil that no one came through. He had spent the longest month ever at the Dursley's before the Weasley's had whisked him away to the Borrow. A month he had spent doing nothing but thinking. Thinking and dreaming about a room with a black veil, about whispering voices, watching over and over as a man feel through the into nothing. Falling forever, down, down, down. . .  
  
It had been a little better at the Burrow. With his friends to distract him Harry didn't think about Sirius as he had at the Dursley's, although his godfather had still been on his mind a considerable amont. Nothing, however, stopped the dreams. Harry had woken on several occasions drenched with sweat and tears to find a worried and ruffled Ron looking at him from across the room Apparently he had begun to scream in his sleep.  
  
The Weasley's did their best to keep him out of the Order business for which Harry was grateful. He couldn't imagine having to return to 12 Grimmauld Place, even if it was now his. Sirius, having no heir, had left everything he had to Harry. Though it wasn't a considerable about, just the house and a bit of gold which had been transferred to his Gringotts vault. He had allowed the Order to continue to use the house, though he couldn't bring himself to go. Kreacher, of course, had long ago left. Harry wasn't a Black so he had been free to go to whoever he wanted. Harry was sure it had been the Malfoy's.  
  
Harry was jarred from his thoughts by the opening of the compartment door. Hermoine and Ron walked in, both with shinning prefect badges proudly displayed on their chest.  
  
"Some of those new first years are a nightmare," Ron grumbled, flopping heavily into the seat beside Harry as Hermione shut the door before quietly taking her seat beside Ginny. "Honestly," Ron continued. "No respect for authority."  
  
"The woes of a prefect," Ginny remarked with a smirk and earning a glare from Ron. "Whoever thought Ron would turn into Percy."  
  
"What!" Ron sputtered looking horrified. "Percy. . . I am not. . . no way. . ." Ron gave up on his feeble excuse for a sentence to shoot a death glare at Ginny. "I'd like to see you try to get those monsters to listen to you. Running up and down the halls, banging into people!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said with a stern scowl. "They're not that bad. And as a prefect I don't think you should refer to the students as monsters."  
  
"What would you call them then?" Ron asked. "They sure as hell aren't human as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Are they really that bad?" Ginny asked trying in vane not to laugh at the outraged look on her brother's face.  
  
"One the little beast kicked me!" This made both Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter. Even Harry had to smile. Ron glared angrily at the pair of girls before rounding on Harry who only shrugged still grinning.  
  
"It's not funny!" Ron huffed, slumping back into his seat. The two girls continued to laugh for quite a while.

The train ride passed with more good natured laughing and plenty of sweet eating. Around noon Ron and Ginny had gotten into a heated game of Exploding Snap while Hermione had her nose burrowed in huge book which she had brought along for a bit of "light reading". Harry divided his time between watching Ron and Ginny and staring out the window.  
  
Ginny had once again scored another point against Ron when the compartment door slid open again. This time, however, the three people that entered were not welcome.  
  
"Well, look we have here, boys," Draco Malfoy drawled glancing around the compartment in disgust. "This must be the compartment for mis-fits. We've got our paupers, our orphan and of course the mudblood." He sneered viciously at four of them while his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.   
  
Ron tense visibly in his seat and moved to stand but Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Ignore him Ron," she said soothingly. "He's not worth your time." Ron lowered himself back slowly into his seat but continued to glare at Malfoy with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"That's right, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Listen to your dirty little girlfriend. You don't want to pick a fight with a Malfoy, I could simply flatten you with all my gold.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said quietly from his corner. All three of his friends whipped around to stare at him as if they had forgotten he was there. Malfoy just continued sneer though Harry noticed his cold grey eyes seemed to be burning with some strange emotion.  
  
"Potter is that you," he said. "I thought for a second you were a ghost. Another stunt of your to gain attention, I see. As if anyone care if you wasted away. You'd be doing us all a big favor."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione said with disgust evident in her voice.  
  
"Look Malfoy," Harry said calmly. "We don't have time to listen to all the crap that's spilling from your mouth, so why don't you just leave." For a moment Harry and Draco stared at each other. Draco eyes were filled with hatred and disgust while Harry's just seemed calm, almost flat. After a moment Draco smirked.  
  
"Let's go," he said to Crabbe and Goyle who crackled their knuckles threateningly before they turned around and began to walk out the compartment. Draco stopped at the door and looked over directly at Harry.  
  
"Later Potter," he said a sneer evident in his voice but something completely different playing on his lips. A smile. The compartment door clicked shut and Ron immediately began to fume about all the things he'd love to do to Malfoy. Harry however was still staring at the door with a mixture of disbelief and confusion on his face.   
  
Malfoy had smiled at him. Not sneered, not smirked but smiled. A real smile. Not a bitter smile, not a mocking smile but a real smile without a trace of hatred or anger as far as Harry could tell. Harry couldn't understand what would posses Malfoy to smile at him, especially after he had been insulting him.   
  
Harry snatched his eyes from the door only to find Hermione looking at him with the same confused look he knew was on his face. She had seen it too and from the look she was giving him, she didn't understand it any better than him.

Harry watched with very little interest as the new first years were sorted into the different houses. He clapped just like all the other Gryffindor's when a student was sorted into their own house but his mind wasn't really focused on the sorting.  
  
He had thought it would feel good to be back in the familiar castle after such a long summer but it hadn't turned out that way. Since arriving on the grounds Harry had been assaulted with memory after memory. The Whomping Willow where he had watched Ron being dragged away by Sirius. The lake where he had stood battling off a hundred dementors when had thought he truly would be leaving the Dursley's to live with his godfather, his parent's best friend.   
  
He remembered all the times he had spoken to Sirius in the fires, all the letters that they had sent to each other. It was just too much, Harry felt overwhelmed.  
  
Feeling someone's eyes on him, Harry looked up to see Hermione sending him a familiar concerned look from across the table. Harry gave her a weak smile trying to reassure her that he was okay, knowing that it wouldn't work anyway. If anything the look of concern deepened. Harry looked away unable to hold her gaze only longer. He stared silently at him empty plate until the sorting was finished.  
  
Dinner went by as uneventful as possible. Harry managed to avoid any questions Hermione may have asked him by getting into a heated conversation over Quidditch with Dean. The black boy still seamed to think soccer was a better sport. Ron was too busy filling his stomach to notice the silent glares Hermione kept sending his way. Harry knew she was trying to get Ron to take to him and was for once thankful for his friends enthusiasm when it came to food.  
  
Though he ordered himself not to, Harry couldn't help glancing over once or twice at the Slytherin table. Every time he looked he would find his blond haired nemesis talking to one of his house mates. He didn't seem any different to Harry, but the smile he had flashed at the Gryffindor on the train hadn't been very Malfoy like. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the blond was up to something.  
  
After all the plates had been cleared Dumbledor stood from his seat at the high table. Immediately the hall fell quiet. Dumbledor looked around the hall at the students fro a moment before he spoke. Harry couldn't help but notice the usual twinkle was gone from those blue eyes.  
  
"It seems that another year is upon us. I know great many of you return to us not as light hearted as when you left. Already you have suffered from this escalating war. For that I am truly sorry."  
  
Harry looked around and for the first time noticed the subdue looks on many of his classmates faces. Some were just as pale and thin as Harry himself was. Some looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I can not express to you how important untidy is at a time like this. Differences must be forgotten, rivalries put to rest. We must all come together for we are all battling the same thing. War touches us all, no matter how young, no matter different we may be. Being united as one is the only way we can face what we must. Forget your past differences, so that we may see this future together."  
  
Harry once again felt his eyes wander to the Slytherin table. He was surprised to find Malfoy staring right at him. Though his eyes didn't appear as hate filled as they usually were, there was still something there Harry couldn't quite define. Something that looked strangely like hunger. Harry turned away once again to look at the Headmaster.  
  
"Now, I've kept you from you warm beds for too long already," he smiled a sad smile. "Goodnight to you all." Dumbledor sat back down just as everyone else began to stand, whispering amongst themselves as they crowded to the door.  
  
"Come on Harry mate," Ron said from beside Harry stifling a yawn. "Let's get out of here. I'm beat."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione suddenly appeared beside them giving Ron a stern look. "Come on. We have to lead the first years to the dorms."  
  
"Oh great," Ron mumbled under his breath as Hermione began to walk away. Louder he said, "Coming Hermione. Oh, yeah, Harry the passwords ouvrir." With that he went off to follow Hermione who Harry could already hear yelling for the first years.  
  
Harry go up from the table and headed for the door going with the flow of the crowd. Letting his mind wander Harry was startled when someone ran ruffly into him causing to stumble sideways into a third year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Watch it Potter," he heard someone spit. He looked up just in time to see Malfoy sneer at him before pushing him aside again to get through to crowd.  
  
Once he was out of the hall Harry look around. All the Slytherins were going off down the corridor towards the dungeons. All except a certain blond. Harry watched as Malfoy headed down the corridor that Harry knew lead to a certain stone gargoyle.  
  
Why was Malfoy going to the Headmasters office?

A/N: I want to thank RaInMaGe for reviewing the prologue. Please don't whip me! I'll try to update each chapter as soon as possible, promise! I hope you liked this chapter even though it was so short.  
  
The password to the Gryffindor tower is french for "open up". It's not very creative I know but I couldn't think of any thing. Also could anyone tell me what a beta is? I'm a little new at this whole fan fic thing.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU ALL! DO NOT MAKE ME GRAVEL I AM ALREADY AS PATHETIC AS I CAN GET! 


	3. Mentiri

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except this stupid little plot. Everything else is JK's and if you ever think it is mine than you are just really stupid.  
  
SUMMARY: Draco must pretend to befriend Harry to bring him to Voldemort but what happens when he falls in love? Will he turn his back on his feelings or his master?  
  
WARNING: This is a slash, meaning boy/boy relationships. If you don't like it don't read it. If you read this anyway and flame me then you are again stupid.  
  
A/N: I want to think Király and Alyanah for reviewing the last chapter. I hope I updated soon enough and I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Chapter Two: Mentiri  
  
Draco sat before the Headmaster's desk with his head bowed staring intently at his fingers. Inside he was grinning and laughing happily but on the outside he appeared nervous, shifting occasionally in his seat.  
  
Draco had never been in the Headmaster's office before and wasn't surprised that the muggle-loving fool actually had a tray of muggle sweets sitting on his desk. Draco had nearly gagged when the old man offered him what he called a "lemon drop". There was no way Draco was touching anything muggle. He was a Malfoy after all.  
  
As soon as he arrived at the school he had went directly to Professor Snape's office and told him he needed to speak with the Headmaster immediately after dinner. Snape of course had asked him several questions but Draco only replied that what he had to say to Dumbledore was private. Though he had eyed him suspiciously, Snape had finally given the password. No one refused a Malfoy.  
  
Now he sat in the Headmaster's office quietly observing his pale fingers as Professor Dumbledore watched him from behind his desk. Draco tried to look as uncomfortable as possible under the old man's gaze. Finally Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a soft sigh. Draco glanced up to see the Headmaster giving him a searching look.  
  
"What has made you come to this decision Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked him in a soft voice. Draco looked up meeting the mans eyes briefly before glancing back down.  
  
"I was raised to hate muggle's and muggle-borns sir," Draco answered after a moment where he appeared to be thinking. In truth had already memorized this little speech. The hardest part of it was over, referring to the fool before him as sir. He had to work extra had to keep the condescending note out of his voice. "My father instilled those beliefs in me since I was a child. I have never known to believe anything else. But when I came here to Hogwarts I began to see that muggle born witches and wizards are not so different from the rest of us. I began to see that they are all just people no matter what the blood is that flows through their veins.  
  
"However, I am a Malfoy and as a Malfoy I was expected to hold up certain appearances. I could not let my true feelings on the subject show, lest my father hear about it. My father is not a kind man. I would have been punished severely for ever even considering to befriend a muggle-born or half blood student. I thought that if I continued to do as he said and hold up the appearance of believing as he did he would simply leave me alone and I would be free to do as I wished after I was out of school.  
  
"But then last at the end of the last school year he came to me and told me I was to be initiated into Dark Lord's league of Death Eaters. I knew to refuse my father in such a thing could mean death, so I did as he said and received my mark. . ." Here Draco took a shuddering breath and let his right hand twitch just a little as if he were going to reach and touch the mark but had stopped himself.  
  
"Please continue Draco," Dumbledore said in a kind voice. "I know this is difficult but you must finish." Draco nodded his head heavily, took another shuddering breath and continued.  
  
"I wasn't prepared for what they made me do that night. To prove my loyalty the Dark Lord brought forth a muggle man. My father gave me my wand and the Dark Lord ordered me to torture him. I've never been so scared in my life. I knew I didn't want to hurt the man before me but I also didn't want to face the consequences if I refused, so I did as I was told. It was the most horrible experience of my life but it was only the beginning. Almost each meeting there was someone to torture and each time I had to participate. All the screaming, the blood, I just couldn't take it anymore. I decided if I was going to be the Dark Lord's servant that might as well but it to good use. If I thought all the horrible things I was forced to do would somehow be of good use then I knew I could stand it. That's when I made up my mind to come to you and offer my services as a spy."  
  
Draco glanced up and eyed Dumbledore nervously, awaiting his answer. For several moments the Headmaster just stared at him over his half moon spectacles. His bright blue eyes were impassive and for a moment Draco felt some of his confidence waver.  
  
His Lord said this would be a perfect plan, for never would Dumbledore turn down a student in need. The Dark Lord knew that Dumbledore would try to do anything to help a poor child turn Death Eater. Draco had agreed with him whole heartedly but now face-to-face with those impassive eyes he began to wonder if it were really true.  
  
After a long moment Dumbledore sighed once again and leaned forward in his seat. His eyes were no longer impassive but filled with a deep sadness warred with pain. Draco sighed silently with relief but kept his outer self nervous and just a little scared.  
  
"You have done a brave thing coming here tonight Mister Malfoy. Other wizards twice your age have not shown the bravery you are showing me now." With that Dumbledore stood and walked over to the roaring fire in the corner. He threw a bit of powdered into the flames. "Severus!" he called out in a clear voice and the next moment Draco could see Professor Snape's head floating in the flames.  
  
"Yes Headmaster," Snape asked in his quiet menacing voice while flicking Draco a searching glance. Draco dropped his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"I would like you to bring me a Truth Potion, Severus," Dumbledore said. If Snape had any questions about this he didn't show it. He simply replied, "Yes, sir" and disappeared with a small pop.  
  
Dumbledore walked back over to his seat and sat down quietly. He observed Draco for a moment before saying, "I wish I did not have to resort to using Veritaserum but I must be absolutely certain where you loyalties lie. Do you have any objections with taking the potion Draco?"  
  
The outer Draco shook his head while quietly mumbling, "No, sir," while the inner Draco smirked with glee. Everything was falling together smoothly. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and at the Headmaster call Professor Snape stalked quickly into the room. Without so much as a look at Draco he handed Dumbledore a small vial filled with clear liquid.  
  
"Thank, Severus," Dumbledore said. "You may wait outside until Mister Malfoy and I are through."  
  
Snape gave a small nod and stalked back out of the room shutting the door with a soft click behind him.  
  
"Mister Malfoy." Draco turned to face Dumbledore. Silently he took the vial that the Headmaster was holding out to him. Quickly he pulled he stopped out, tipped his head back and swallowed the potion in one gulp.  
  
It felt as if ice were running down his throat and into his veins. As if he were freezing on the inside. But just as the ice began to take over a small fire began to consume it, melting the cold away.  
  
Draco slowly let his eyes go out of focus wiping all emotion from his face. He let his features go slack and his shoulders slump slightly just as he had practiced and waited.  
  
"Can you hear me Draco?" Draco blinked once as if he were processing words that were coming from far away.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Tell me again why you have come here to me tonight."  
  
"To offer you my services as a spy against the Dark Lord." Draco spoke with no emotion what so ever in his voice. He made it sound flat and dead.  
  
"Are you a Death Eater at this moment, Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you willing become one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore inquired questioningly. Before Draco could make to answer he asked another question. "Why did you willing become a Death Eater?"  
  
"I was afraid of my father's wrath," Draco answered. "I was afraid of what he would do if I refused."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore sounding relieved. "Do you believe in the actions and beliefs of Voldemort?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why is it you wish to become a spy?"  
  
Again Draco repeated his story for wanting to become a spy against the Dark Lord in the same flat voice. Unlike last time he did not stop and he did not show the pretence of being scared or nervous. He remained blank. After he finished Dumbledore asked on last question. "To whom do your loyalties lie?"  
  
"To anyone who opposes the Dark Lord and his beliefs." Seemingly satisfied Dumbledore picked up his wand and waved it at Draco uttering the incantation that would undo the effects of the Veritaserum. Draco blinked rapidly as if his vision was clearing and stared at Dumbledore for a moment before once again dropping his eyes.  
  
"You do understand that by doing this you are putting yourself in great danger," the Headmaster asked his voice filled with sadness. "If you are found out it will mean death."  
  
"I know sir," Draco said meeting Dumbledore's eyes for the first time. "But if I refuse to do what the Dark Lord ask it will also mean death. At least this way my death might be for a good cause."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them all the sadness was gone replaced steely resolve. "Every time you are summoned you are to report here immediately afterwards. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Draco answered. "My father had given me a port-key that will take me into Hogsmead so that I can Apparate from there."  
  
"Very well. It is getting late and you have classes in the morning. You dorm mates will no doubt be noticing your absence. You may go."  
  
"Thank-you, sir," Draco said standing. He walked to the door and was just about to open it when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.  
  
"You must remember to act as normal as possible, Draco. If any of you friends begin to suspect anything it will be up to you handle. You understand that I can not help you with that?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good-night Draco," Dumbledore said in a voice so thick with sadness that Draco almost felt sorry for the old man. Almost.  
  
"Good-night, Professor." Draco opened the door and stepped out. He walked silently pass Professor Snape with his head bowed down and his eye averted. As he stepped onto the stairs he heard the click of the door shutting behind Snape as he entered the office.  
  
Out in the corridor Draco allowed himself a self satisfied grin. He quickly began to make his way to the dungeons all traces of a scared nervous little boy gone to be replaced my the proud, arrogant Malfoy.  
  
He slowly pulled a small vial out of the pocket in his robes and began to twirl it through his fingers. He chuckled softy to himself. The old fool had actually believed him! His master had been right to think he might use Veritaserum on Draco. His master had made sure he was prepared. The vial in his hand was completely empty except for one tiny drop of black liquid. Mentiri. The only potion on earth that could counteract Veritaserum  
  
A/N: I know I said this chapter would be longer but I decided that this was enough for one chapter. I also realized that I had been spelling Dumbledore's name wrong! How could I! I'm sorry and I will never forgive myself. Anyway, if I made anymore mistakes just let me know so that I can correct them. So you know what to do now, REVIEW! REVIEW! Constructive criticism? Positive feedback? Whatever, just don't flame me or I will throw them all back at you and hope you burn alive.  
  
P.S.- Mentiri is Latin for "lie" or "to tell a lie". It is like the opposite of a truth potion 


End file.
